Hungry Dragon
by blanche13conrad
Summary: Fighting is one way to satisfy a craving for violence and power. Is there another? WARNING! Yaoi and light bondage. Don't like it? Don't read it. Odin/Ryuto x Berserker/Shougo


**Disclaimer:** None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N:** I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will be my sixth fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING:** This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risqué stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on Facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Odin watched the dueling applicants from the shadows. Worthless. They couldn't even take each other down. The late afternoon sunlight glinted off his glasses as he stood. On cue, Berserker stepped forward until the two applicants stopped fighting. He looked back at Odin as he popped his gum. Odin turned and walked further into the shadows. He smiled coldly as screams began to echo through the empty warehouse.

Odin leaned against the outside wall by the personnel door, waiting for Berserker to come out. The door finally creaked open, and Berserker stepped out into the soft dusk light. Odin spotted a fleck of blood on his cheek but said nothing. Silence hung between them as they walked across the parking lot. No words were needed for the mutual understanding they shared. They didn't necessarily call each other friends, nor allies. They didn't really feel any kind of loyalty toward each other. It was a thirst for violence and power that bound them together. Birds of a feather, and all that jazz.

Odin knew that Berserker would follow him tonight. Once they were safely inside the door to his apartment, he withdrew a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and cuffed Berserker's hands behind his back. The muscular boy didn't put up a struggle, even when Odin fastened a collar around his neck and snapped a chain leash to it. He tugged on the chain, indicating to Berserker to follow him.

Odin led Berserker into his bedroom. He studied his prey for a second and then leaned in to lick away the blood that was on Berserker's cheek. That was about as close to a kiss as they would ever get. Violent spirits like theirs didn't know how to be affectionate.

Odin finally spoke, "I'm hungry, Shougo." Odin bit Berserker's deltoid muscle hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ryu…" Berserker closed his eyes.

Berserker had finally had enough of playing the slave. He flexed his muscles until the chain linking the handcuffs together snapped apart. He gave a smirk at the look of shock and disbelief on Odin's face. It was the only reaction Odin had time to give before Berserker grabbed his wrists and hooked a leg behind his knees, sending them both crashing to the floor. Berserker's grin grew with each shallow, panicked breath that Odin took. He rolled to the side and used his leg to flip Odin onto his stomach. Berserker pinned both of Odin's hands with one of his own and used the other to rip off the pristine white pants that Odin favored.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

Odin lay still in Berserker's arms. In the quiet aftermath, his mind was in another time and place.

_He was hungry. He hadn't thought the inhabitant of the mountain cabin would return so soon. His master. His teacher. The Great Sage Fist caught him eating one of the cooling bread rolls._

_"Well now, aren't you quite the hungry little dragon? If you're that hungry maybe I should feed you. You can be my pet as well as my disciple."_

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

That time had sparked a craving in Odin. He craved power and fed on violence. Usually this was satisfied by the defeat of his opponents, but after that he realized there was another way to satisfy his needs. Sex. In a way it was like fighting using martial arts. One was dominant and forced the other into submission, claiming them. He had no desire in forcing women to lie with him, dominating them was too easy in most cases. The exceptions, such as Freya held no physical attraction for him.

Instead he found a perverse pleasure in dominating men. Most of the arrogant muscle-heads he fought were straight, and it thrilled him when he could force them into a state of arousal and satisfy his cravings at their expense. None of them ever spoke of it, and the only one he ever used more than once was Berserker. When there was a lack of opponents, he would dominate Berserker until he was satisfied. He never thought that it would come to this, that Berserker would turn on him. The unwilling seme had become a more than willing participant.

Odin was still awake when Berserker roused from his slumber. "Let me up. I want to shower and the floor is cold." Odin demanded immediately.

"No."

Odin refrained from asking why. Instead he waited for Berserker to speak again, which could take a while he knew.

After several long minutes had passed Berserker spoke again. "You can't wash me away anymore. I own you now, Ryu."

Odin closed his eyes. He was a hungry dragon after all, why turn down a reliable source of food?

* * *

Well, I have to say that I really didn't expect this one to turn out this short... Then again, I don't think it would be possible for me to write a longer fic with this pair. They both are very hard to understand for me. Berserker because of his silence and Odin because of his heartlessness. This officially brings my Kenichi series to an end. I may do an epilogue-type story at some point, kind of showcasing the couples I paired up. The exception in that instance would be Kenichi himself. For some reason my brain has decided that after Sakaki "initiated" him he was able to get up the guts to ask Miu on a date. If anyone has a request they would like to make, feel free to ask; and I will do my best to oblige.

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
